Something so Natural
by Fireling2007
Summary: Kagomes' life is like a whirlwind! She's hunting for the jewel shards in one time and trying to keep up with school in another. It's crazy! And now that Kagomes' cousin came into town things keep getting worse, a lot worse. Pairings: You can find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and his gang nor do I own Kagome's cousin (you'll find out who she is later) even though I wish I did. ' ' = their thoughts  
  
Chapter 1 Kagome's Cousin  
  
It was a tranquil day at the Sunset Shrine. You could here the birds singing their beautiful song and the joyous laughter of children filled your ears. Everything was perfect.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Well almost everything. But you can't blame me for thinking things that can't and/or aren't true. Can you?  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said in mocked innocence  
  
"What did you mean when you said you got a cousin coming to spend the entire summer and what about the jewel shards?!?"  
  
"Exactly what I said Inuyasha and since she's my cousin she should be able to go through the well so she could help us look for the jewel shards." Kagome said but seeing Inuyasha's pissed off face she said something she thought would make him feel better.  
  
"O come on, don't be such a grouch. It could be fun."  
  
"FUN! That is the exact opposite of fun! And now I have to baby-sit another one of you!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?!" Kagome asked looking offended.  
  
"That I always have to save you because you always get in to trouble. And with your cousin coming I'm going to have to save both your asses and get the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"So I can't defend myself, who cares!? That's why I have you and I bet you can't name one other bad quality about me!"  
  
"Well for starts you're slow, annoying, loud, clumsy, stupid...." Inuyasha said counting them in his fingers.  
  
"You can shut up now! So who cares? You're only going to have to worry bout me cause my cousin is a martial arts expert." (A/N: Can anyone guess who her cousin is? I'll give you a hint: Her grandfather hit his head) Kagome said walking towards the house.  
  
"Feh. Whatever."  
  
"Fine be a jackass. But you better not be when she comes tomorrow or I'll s- i-t you till you're six feet under meaning DEAD! And you can sleep outside tonight." Kagome said walking into the house.  
  
Standing outside alone. Inuyasha was playing their 'conversation' over in his head. It took him a few minutes before he realized what Kagome had said about her cousin: 'But you better not be when she comes tomorrow.'  
  
"SHE'S COMING TOMORROW!!!!!"  
  
After Kagome replied with a 'sit boy'. Inuyasha jumped into the god tree mumbling about women and how Miroku could stand them.  
  
'The only reason he can stand them is because he wants them to have his children.' Inuyasha thought laughing to himself  
  
Sitting down in hid favorite stop he fell asleep dreaming of what he thought a martial artist was.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"O come on, not the damn beeping" Inuyasha grumbled, not being very happy about being rudely awakened from his peaceful dream. He jumped down from the god tree and walked towards Kagome's window.  
  
'How could Kagome have one of those?! It's so.......so inhuman.' Inuyasha thought as he climbed into Kagome's room and he was very surprised when he found her still asleep.  
  
"Damn! Either she's dead or just a deep sleeper," Inuyasha said making his way towards her bed to check her pulse, to make sure she was still alive, "Okay this thingy has three buttons. I just have to push the one that turns it off. It can't be that hard, I hope."  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
"How the hell do you turn this damn thing off," Inuyasha said keeping his voice down, "O screw this." Inuyasha said throwing it out the window, waking Kagome up.  
  
"Inuyasha why are you in my room? What was that noise and...omg where's my alarm clock." Kagome asked when she saw that her alarm was no longer on her night stand.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said a little too quickly.  
  
"Inuyasha what did you do with my alarm clock?" "........"  
  
"Inuyasha if you don't tell me I'll s-i-t you to hell." Kagome threatened.  
  
'Damn she's pissed and if I DON'T tell her she'll sit me to hell and if I DO tell her she'll still sit me to hell. This sucks. I'll lose both ways.'  
  
"I'm waiting." Kagome was now standing up with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I kinda threw it out the window."  
  
"You threw my alarm clock out the window. Well at least you were honest with me so I'd like to thank you for that...."  
  
'What the HELL is wrong with her today. Is she sick or something?! She's fucking thanking me. No yelling, no me eating dirt. I like it and if she IS sick I hope she stays sick for a long time.'  
  
"...but I'm not going to let you get away with this."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"SIT BOY"  
  
CRASH/BOOM/BANG  
  
'So much for her being sick'  
  
"This is great just great! Pan can be here any minute!" Kagome said as she started pacing around the room.(A/N: If there r sum people reading this that r really dense. It's Pan from DBGT)  
  
"Her names Pan?" Inuyasha asked after the subduing spell worn off.  
  
"Yes, she's 17 and she could be here any minute!" yelled Kagome as she continued to pace.  
  
As if Kagome's mother had listened to their whole conversation she called from downstairs.  
  
"Kagome, Pan is here!"  
  
Next thing Inuyasha was forcefully pushed out of Kagome's room and had her door slammed in his face. 


End file.
